


Looking

by Telesilla



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-29
Updated: 2006-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando looks at Jason.  A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



Every once in a while Jason looks up and catches Orlando looking at him intently. The other younger actors--Hugh and Tom in particular--look at Jason too, of course. Ewan may be more famous, but Jason is the veteran among the Brits, and the Army guys seem to be looking to him--ridiculous as is seems--to take the lead. Plus there's the fact that, this early in the game, Ewan's American accent is crap.

But Orlando isn't looking for acting tips or even clues about how to do accents. No reason he should be, of course. Jason knows where Orlando's been and who he's been working with, and the kid probably got enough examples of fantastic acting to last him a lifetime. Orlando's look--and how can such warm brown eyes seem so sharp?--is predatory, dangerous, and it sees something in Jason no one's ever seen before. And that something in Jason is falling for Orlando and his eyes. Falling hard.

Which is why, when they're finally in Morocco, Jason is not upset to come in one day and find Orlando in his hotel room. Orlando gives him that look again, but this time, he doesn't turn away when Jason looks back at him, his heart racing. Finally, Jason can't bear it any longer and he lowers his eyes.

"Now," Orlando says, sounding pleased, "we can begin."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkrosetiger**](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/) who complained that I didn't have "dominant" on my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list. As I too felt this was a major flaw, I was happy to write this ficlet for her.


End file.
